<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Alone by getonmywave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089225">Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getonmywave/pseuds/getonmywave'>getonmywave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Recovery, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getonmywave/pseuds/getonmywave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gasps.</p><p>Sam has become attuned to Tony over the past few months, and he knows before Tony even opens his eyes that it’s a bad one. His reaction is immediate. He wraps one arm around Tony’s shoulders and draws him closer until Tony is pressed against his chest. “Tony,” he says softly, speaking the man’s name right next to his ear, firmly, loudly. He has figured out a few tricks for bringing Tony out of one of his flashbacks; Tony needs weight, pressure, firmness of all kinds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bad Things Happen Bingo #1 - Flashback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony gasps.</p><p>Sam has become attuned to Tony over the past few months, and he knows before Tony even opens his eyes that it’s a bad one. His reaction is immediate. He wraps one arm around Tony’s shoulders and draws him closer until Tony is pressed against his chest. “Tony,” he says softly, speaking the man’s name right next to his ear, firmly, loudly. He has figured out a few tricks for bringing Tony out of one of his flashbacks; Tony needs weight, pressure, firmness of all kinds.</p><p>Tony looks at him, and sadly, it’s as though he doesn’t even see Sam. His eyes are locked on something far in the distance. Sam can only imagine where he is this time. It’s been five years since Afghanistan, five long years since Tony became Iron Man, but Tony seems to pile on traumas like they’re going out of style.</p><p>In fact, that’s one of the first things Rhodey said to him about Tony when he introduced them. </p><p>“<em>Sam, you gotta know that Tony’s been through some stuff</em>,” Rhodey had said, soft, cautious. “<em>I know that you have too, and I really think you might make a good match, but his PTSD man, that runs deep…</em>”</p><p>Sam had never shied away from Tony’s trauma, and he never would. The guy had been through some heavy shit. Sam would always be there; however, he had worked with veterans with PTSD for a large part of his life, and he is still floored by Tony’s pain. </p><p>"Where are you?” he murmurs aloud. He has no idea which of the awful things in Tony’s life has him so gripped.</p><p>Tony gasps, inhales, and then he’s back with Sam again. </p><p>His deep brown eyes go crystal clear.</p><p>"Sam!" he yelps, and Sam pulls him delicately into his arms. "Sam…Sam, baby…"</p><p>"Hey Tony, take a deep breath," Sam manages, despite his worry. Tony looks so lost and afraid this time that it even takes his breath away. "I got you, sweetheart. It's not real. You're not there anymore."</p><p>"It wasn't a flashback this time," Tony murmurs, the most coherent sentence Sam has ever heard from him after an episode. </p><p><br/>Sam continues to touch him. He hadn't done so at first when their relationship was new, but over time he has learned that tactile comfort is the surest way to bring Tony back. He craves warmth and touch.</p><p>"It wasn't?" he asks, unsure of what that could mean.</p><p><br/>Tony shakes his head from side to side as if he is trying to clear it. </p><p>"I saw you turn to ash," Tony murmurs, rubbing his forehead. It is clear that his beloved can't get rid of what is in his head. "I know, it seems stupid, but we were fighting this being that was so alien and so powerful, and I couldn't beat him. I watched you crumble into ash in front of me, and there was nothing I could do."</p><p>
  <span>Sam squeezes his shoulders, applying steady, deep pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a dream," he urges. "You and I have both agreed before that sometimes the subconscious brain is …is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It brings up these images that are completely false, but terrifying enough to paralyze. Turning to ash? It's too absurd, even for us…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony doesn't respond, but through his body language, Sam can tell he's getting through. Tony cuddles into him, allowing Sam to wrap both arms firmly around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, baby," Sam assures, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm here. I'm not leaving, not when you need me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always going to need you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighs. Leave it to Tony to tug on his heartstrings in </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the right way. The genius claims day in and day out that he isn't a romantic, but then he goes and says stuff like that. Sam kisses his forehead and then readjusts them so that they're on their sides, facing, and just close enough to kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is brief, yet somehow filled with the multitude of things he feels when he holds Tony Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam is a lucky, lucky man, and no matter what he is going through, Tony would never be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>